Silent Hill : Broken
by Alias353
Summary: Come in and face your fears.... Everything is not what it seems... One mans trip to Silent Hill is not what it seems... (new enemies, new characters, new story, same town))


"20 miles to Silent Hill," the last sign read 10 minutes ago, I was headed for Silent Hill; however I seemed to have forgotten why. I was known for my short attention span I figured I'd remember once I'd get there and that there was no hurry. I stopped at a red light, an empty intersection lie before me; I chuckled to myself to think that I was waiting for a red light to change when no one was around for miles.  
  
However that thought didn't change my mind instead I waited staring ahead at a large blue and green sign that read "Welcome to Silent Hill." I was thinking as I waited for the light, trying to remember again why I was here, the faint hint of music from my radio playing in the background.  
  
By the time I snapped out of it 15 minutes had already passed and then I looked up at the light. still red. I cocked my head sideways realizing the light still hadn't changed. I shrugged it off though and pressed on passing into Silent Hill, thinking to myself how peaceful the name sounded. I pictured a quite little town bustling with the elderly the young being the minority. Then I thought of myself, a thirty two year old single man, I didn't fit into either of those categories, a thirty two year old man with no life and no house.  
  
I continued driving smiling to myself thinking that it was going to be great here still though not knowing what I was going to actually do. Then I looked into the rear view mirror and noticed my luggage. I took my hand off the leather steering wheel and sympathetically smacked my hand on my forehead.  
  
"That's why I'm here," I thought, "I'm moving to Silent Hill."  
  
Placing my hand back on the wheel, nodding with assurance that I was in fact moving, I continued to drive down the road loose gravel kicking up behind me and sometimes hitting the side of my old rusty car.  
  
Suddenly the pavement became dirt and I could feel the wheels slip as they adjusted to the new texture, I drove along up the clear path looking left and right taking in the sights however it was becoming harder and harder to see. I couldn't tell if the visibility was low because of the dirt or some other reason however all I could see were the wooden fences marking the property line of what looked to be farm lands.  
  
I turned up the music as I began to enlighten myself of the idea of finally getting my own place to stay; every other place I've lived was with friends. I didn't have any family though, I was told I had an uncle but he lived too far away to ever visit me. I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel to the music then up ahead I could see a parked truck on the side of the road, a small pick up with a rusted red paint job. The bumper was missing and there was a large dent in the side of the metal panel above the right rear tire. Off to the left on the side of the road was a payphone with a man standing inside. I drove up beside it and rolled my window down. The man was wearing black pants with a grey shirt and an expensive looking hat. However the look of the man threw me off because of his graying beard and aging of the skin. He didn't look like the rich type; he turned to look at me giving me an agitated look while he held the phone up to his ear. He then let go of the phone letting it dangle there tethered by the metallic coil that held it to the base. He came up a few feet from my car standing there with a look in his eye that would scare most children his brows furrowed up like large hairy caterpillars above his dark brown eyes.   
  
He then began to speak cutting me off, "What's the problem here do you seen any problems? Drive! Drive on down the road!"  
  
That's how he left as he turned and stormed back into the phone booth picking up the phone and staring back at me for one more quick shake of the head. I turned my attention back towards the road and cranked up my window, chuckling to myself at his poor attitude, I wasn't about to let anyone ruin this day.  
  
I drove down the dirt road until I realized it wasn't actually the dirt that made the air look so hazy there was in fact a thick growing fog setting upon the town. I finally came to it, the town, I looked up seeing the first road sign, it was called Encarta Avenue. I drove down the street it was quite long but I figured it would eventually end impending out into the urban area of Silent Hill. I was anxious to rent a hotel for the first night as I was quite tired.  
  
The next day I planned on browsing for houses, I wasn't planning on anything too big, just a small house adequate for a residence of one. I wasn't much of a people person in fact I was made fun of my entire life. My name was William and they used to make lame names for me like Willy Nilly or something stupid. I wasn't really bothered by the name calling just the fact that they were teasing me made me angry.  
  
After my first year of high school I was one of few that was able to be home schooled however I don't remember my parents, all I remember was that Dan had told me I had been home schooled by my parents. Dan was just about my only friend, everyone called him slow and he might have been but to me he was just as good as anyone else. He was born in a wheelchair he had some strange back problem, we grew up together but he died from that same back problem only a few years ago.  
  
I came to the end of Encarta and pulled off onto Perndove Drive just then the radio screamed as the volume shot up and was then replaced by an eerie white noise blazing over my stereo. I yanked on the parking break and jolted back from the steering wheel as the white noise then blended into a wailing scream. Goose bumps shot up my arms and down my legs, my eyes widened and I reached for the volume knob turning it off. I shivered in confusion and surprise I pulled the parking break back and then shifted into first gear but the car wouldn't start. 


End file.
